I might tell you
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki had planned to spend Valentines on their own at home but K has other ideas. Shuichi is forced into doing a concert. Shuichi doesn't like it but he does it and asks Yuki to come. Shuichi sings Yuki a love song.


It was valentines day tomorrow and Shuichi wanted to spend the day with his beloved Yuki not singing but K had other ideas. Shuichi said "But I wanna be with Yuki tomorrow" and found himself staring down the shooting end of a pistol he quickly said "b..But i can spend any old day with him. Heh Heh." K nodded and stowed the gun away Shuichi sighed in relief and Hiro chuckled Shuichi glared at him and huffed

"I'll sing but I choose the song." K said "fine with me just so long as it's a love song after all it IS valentines day. Shuichi sighed as he walked home knowing he would have to tell his lover about his plans for tomorrow and Yuki would act like it didn't matter but Shuichi knew how to tell by now if Yuki truly didn't care or was faking and Yuki had been looking forward to valentines day as well. Then Shuichi had a though and brightened instantly he could invite Yuki to his concert tomorrow and sing the song he had written about how he felt for Yuki it would be perfect.

The house was silent and dark all except one room. The study it was lit by a lamp and a Laptop as a man typed tap tap went the keys the man was fully concentrated on the screen in front of him his eyes like blazing honey. The man paused to flick his cigaret then went back to typing. Just then the door burst open and an over excited "YUKI!" was heard the man jumped slightly losing his intensity and sighed "Damn brat." but he wasn't really to disappointed or angry.

The 'brat' came bouncing into the room a hugged Yuki then said "Guess what guess what guess what." Yuki sighed "what is it Shuichi?" Shuichi seemed to calm and become slightly sad "K said I had to sing in the concert tomorrow." Yuki sighed disappointed but said "So? Why were you so excited when you ran in?" Shuichi became brighter again "Because I get to pick the song and I want you to come hear me sing it." Yuki smiled inwardly and said "Why not my deadline is months away I could spend wast some time for you." Shuichi jumped up and said in a sing-song voice "Yuki's gonna come to my concert.

I knew he loved me." and Yuki sighed. They were setting up getting ready in the last few moments before the curtain opened and Shuichi was excited this was going to be great he just knew it. He was going to do the best he could Hiro smiled at him and said "you ready yet Shuichi?" Shuichi nodded and Suguru rolled his eyes in the background. The curtain lifted and Shuichi immediately spotted Yuki who was sitting in the front row and smiled then he was off.

**_When you're quiet, but your eyes Are saying everything I need to know I want to burrow like a sparrow Dodging alley cats and whiskers Why do we talk in whispers?_**  
**_Is it painful hearing voices ring So early in the morning?_**

**_I've been waiting for the day When I can throw away these numbers That line my dresser drawers and cupboards Start me over Life seems so much slower With your toothbrush by the mirror Can I make it any clearer?_**

**_And I just might say it tonight I just might say it tonight I just might tell you tonight That I love you And you should stay all my life_**

**_They'll tell you that you'll maybe make it If you just cut your clothes and change your hair But I won't fuss and moan 'bout what you wear I feel so much better When I read your dirty letters Just wear your sweaters in the winter 'Cause I wouldn't want you to get cold I hope that we're together when we're old I would have sold all my possessions Never took piano lessons But baby you're a grand And I will learn to play the good notes And tune you up the best I can_**

**_And I just might say it tonight I just might say it tonight I just might tell you tonight That I love you And you should stay all my life._**

The crowd went wild and Shuichi beamed and Yuki gave Shuichi a nod and a smile. and then the curtain came down. They were all getting ready to come home and Shuichi was already opening the door to walk when Yuki pulled up in his car and said "Get in brat." Shuichi smiled and said "Okay" and got in. As they drove home Yuki said "I liked your song." Shuicihi went into 'chibi mode' and started talking excitedly "You did Yay! I really wanted to sing it and I'm really glad you like it. Wasn't it great. Hiro said it was great to and..." Shuichi cut himself off as he looked at Yuki then said in a calmer voice "I really do love you though." Yuki smiled and said "well somehow you've managed to make me feel the same so were even. Damn brat."

Shuichi gasped then beamed "You love me?" Yuki stopped the car in front of their house and grasped Shuichi's chin. He looked Shuichi in the eye and said "Yeah I do." then they kissed Shuichi's eyes slipped closed at the gentleness of the kiss and when Yuki pulled back Shuichi sighed in contentment then smiled at Yuki who smiled back. The next morning Shuichi was in one of his really happy moods the kind that had him staring at nothing and sighing (like in episode 3) Hiro came over "What happened last night Shuichi?" Shuichi sighed and said "Yuki told me he loved me." Hiro blinked in shock for a second then smiled and said "That's great!" Shuichi beamed.

* * *

I wrote this because I've found a lot of fics like this where he's singing but I've found a lot less where the relationship is good and he's singing about how much their in love or whatever. the song is I might say it tonight by the Scissor sisters. It's a pretty good song give it a listen. Also in the kiss scene I get kind of annoyed in the anime where when they kiss Shuichi's eyes almost never close they just stay open. So I made him close them. Hah Hah the power of writing.


End file.
